


【福华】得你相伴

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: “I know I've only feel religion when I lied with you.我未曾有过归属，除非得你相伴。”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	【福华】得你相伴

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于Halsey的colors，翻译有所改动。

圣诞节要到了。

华生在十二月的开头就体会到了伦敦居民对这件事的热衷程度，他每天从诊所下班回家都能发现街上越来越热闹，仿佛全世界都在翘首以盼，期待圣诞那一天的到来。

当然，热闹是他们的，贝克街221B什么也没有。

这不奇怪，鉴于华生并没有家人陪他过圣诞，福尔摩斯也显然对这种幼稚的节日完全不感兴趣。

不过，等真的到了圣诞那一天，福尔摩斯应该会回去和迈克洛夫特一起过吧？虽然这两兄弟表面上看起来没怎么来往，但华生知道他们的感情深厚稳固。

这连推理都不需要，爱是无从隐瞒的。

“你忘记买我要的信纸了。”

华生进门就看到福尔摩斯躺在那张安乐椅上，手里的软木烟斗还冒着白烟，整个屋子烟雾缭绕的，跟火灾现场也没什么分别。

至于信纸，华生懊恼地拍了拍脑袋，他昨天晚上才答应的福尔摩斯，今天下班回家的路上会帮他买那种花纹特殊，价格不菲的信纸——破案的重要线索之一，福尔摩斯从不写信，他更喜欢发电报。

“我现在去，还有，你不能每次都把我们的房间搞得跟刚被大火烧完一样，你至少得开扇窗吧？”华生认命地走到窗边，有一种自己在带小孩的错觉。

他就是这时发现了壁炉上的那封信，和信封上的落款——迈克洛夫特·福尔摩斯。

这不寻常，迈克洛夫特在这一点上和他弟弟简直是十成十的相似，他们从不写信。

“那是封家信，亲爱的华生，你如果想看就请自便吧，如果能顺便帮我把它扔进壁炉里，我会感激不尽的。”

“你都没拆开看过……”

华生确信这不是正常人对待家信应有的态度——虽然福尔摩斯肯定不在此列——他小心翼翼地用小刀割开信封，里面只有一张薄薄的信纸，大意是邀请福尔摩斯圣诞节那天一起回老家吃顿饭。

“我都不用看，迈克洛夫特那套外交辞令我都听腻了，亲爱的弟弟——噢我一想到这个就反胃——圣诞节应该是家人团聚的好日子......”

福尔摩斯的话说到一半就戛然而止，他猛地从安乐椅上蹦起来，猎豹一般的敏捷，华生甚至不能辨明那张信纸是什么时候脱手的。

“就是这种，他这回可帮了我大忙！”福尔摩斯从口袋里摸出放大镜仔细观察起来，十几分钟后，他走到门口叫了个流浪汉，用五英镑换他跑个腿。

“我们今晚可有事做了，亲爱的华生，”福尔摩斯再次走上楼的时候变得冷静而专注，和十几分钟前烦躁不安的样子简直是判若两人“诺伯森庄园，今晚七点，让我们一起见见这位大名鼎鼎的神偷先生吧！”

对方显然不是什么善茬，这从福尔摩斯周密的筹备工作就可见一斑，他特意嘱咐华生带上那把左轮手枪，两次，这让华生也跟着紧张起来。

与神秘人约定的八点很快就到了，福尔摩斯带着华生躲进庄园的灌木丛里。

华生出门之前还问过福尔摩斯要不要带盏灯，被驳回了，眼下看来确实是不需要，诺伯森庄园的夜晚也明亮得如同白昼，庄园里面起码点起了上千盏灯火，摇曳着点缀在各个角落。

“这庄园的主人是上流社会的名妓，夜夜笙歌才是常态，今晚她在宅子里举办宴会，我特意嘱咐她不用隐去烛光来造成无人看守的假象，这样反而让人生疑。”

“他不会不来的，诺伯森庄园的蓝宝石，他可等了一整年呢。”

福尔摩斯安静地蛰伏在难得的一小片黑暗中。

华生不知道自己等了多久，直到草地上残余的晨露浸透了他的外衣，夜晚的寒气侵入骨髓，他才隐约听见有人轻轻落地的响动。福尔摩斯还未等对方落地站稳便扑了出去，反应快得让人心惊胆战。不过毕竟是享誉已久的江洋大盗，那人很快就躲开了。

华生看到陌生人从怀里掏了把枪出来，是把很平常的款式。

华生看到打开的保险，端平的枪口。

华生看到福尔摩斯从地上站起来，他对面的人也同时扣动了扳机。

他冲出去，在自己耳边听到枪声。

华生线条流畅的肩胛处爆开一篷血雾，这是他第二次被子弹打中，他在彻底昏迷之前听到了福尔摩斯惊慌询问。可能触觉感官总是最为兢兢业业，他最后的清醒意识捕捉到了面颊上滴落的温热液体。

他努力去猜想，那该是血还是泪。

雷斯垂德赶到现场的时候，正看到福尔摩斯死死卡住罪犯的脖子，毫不犹豫地一枪打穿了他的手腕，接下来是另一边，还有肩关节，脚踝，膝盖，福尔摩斯用子弹把对方生生钉在地上，可怖的惨叫响彻了整个诺伯森庄园。

福尔摩斯没有再继续补一枪给他痛快，这些地方都不是要命的，他还能活相当长一段时间，才会因为剧烈的疼痛和大量失血而亡。

雷斯垂德离开之前，还是没忍心，用那把沾满血迹的手枪结束了罪犯的生命。

等雷斯垂德回到庄园门口，自己带过来的医生已经在给华生做紧急救护了。

他是第一次见到这样的福尔摩斯，如果说他以前是只恣意妄为的孤狼，在任何情况下都是一样的锐利，锋芒毕露，冷静得不似人类，那他现在就像刚失去双亲的幼犬，只能下意识感受到悲痛，却完全不知该如何处理这份多出来的情感。

华生趴在马车柔软的坐垫上，福尔摩斯坐在另一侧的座位上，整个人都在没完没了地发抖。他攥着华生的手，用力得指节发白。

“快上来，你想看着他死在这里吗？”

雷斯垂德这才从那种不真实中清醒过来，他暗骂自己不合时宜的晃神，急忙爬上马车。

车夫的鞭子急促地抽在马身上，这里离最近的镇子还有一小段距离，没有必备的药物，随行的医生不敢贸然动手术。

颠簸的马车对伤口显然毫无助益，华生在昏迷中都能发出轻轻的，浸满疼痛的呻吟，伤口的血一直没止住，把身下的坐垫都染红了。

福尔摩斯在这时候才觉得怕，他从未体会过这种情绪，这是第一次，就让他怕得浑身冒冷汗，他不敢想，如果华生，如果，他没能挺过来，将会给自己带来怎样的打击。

他想起他们相识的全过程，从最开始在巴茨医院，那个感叹物是人非的小军医，到后面跟着他上蹿下跳，忠心耿耿的记录者，陪伴者。他听见思维宫殿里的那个华生也疼得在哭，在自己专门辟出来的那个小房间里面，福尔摩斯站在门口，闻到了厚重的血腥味。

“没事......没那么快......”华生在短暂的清醒间反握住福尔摩斯的手，硬生生把他从思维宫殿里拽出来，支离破碎地安抚他。

“很疼吗？”福尔摩斯有几分恍惚，他不知道自己在和哪个华生说话“你一直在哭，是不是很疼？”

“不疼，我们都不......”华生知道他在说另一个自己，在他思维宫殿里住着的那个自己，但他没能说完这句话，他实在是太累了。

只是这回他不用再猜，落在面颊上的究竟是血还是泪，因为就连雷斯垂德都看到了，大名鼎鼎，伦敦第一神探的泪水。

这件事最终还是演变为虚惊一场，福尔摩斯在两天后把华生从诊所带回了贝克街。

“噢甜心，你这是怎么了？”哈德森太太给他们端来茶水，被福尔摩斯满身的血污给吓了一大跳“你现在看起来和野人没什么分别。”

“如果他这两天听我一句劝，回家来换身衣服，而不是守着他的华生死活不肯挪窝的话，我相信他会比现在更体面一点，”迈克洛夫特也跟了过来“诊所的小护士都被他吓了个遍，雷斯垂德很难才说服别的警官相信他不是个昏了头的杀人凶手。”

“你快去洗个澡吧，哈德森太太照顾我，没关系的。”

华生跟着他们笑了一会，拽了拽福尔摩斯的衣角。

福尔摩斯怕他扯到伤口，顺着他的力道弯下腰来。

哈德森太太在被迫接受了福尔摩斯长达十分钟的，关于“如何照顾枪伤病患”的超详细嘱托之后总算是忍不住手动拎福尔摩斯去浴室。

“他只是被吓到了，您别理他就行。”

华生笑着为他开脱，倒是给哈德森太太看得心疼。

“还疼吗？”哈德森太太问他。

这让华生想起在夜色中摇晃的马车，想起福尔摩斯冰凉的掌心，想起他痛苦的悲泣。

他想起自己那份爱，那份，不能明说的爱。

华生的伤还没好就要到圣诞节了，哈德森太太兴高采烈地说要给华生买只火鸡补补身子，不过华生更想让福尔摩斯去陪哥哥过圣诞，如果他没记错的话，迈克洛夫特似乎还是单身。

他和福尔摩斯谈过这个问题，后者依然是不咸不淡地拒绝了，任华生怎么劝都不听，似乎是打定主意要让自己哥哥在这个重大的节日里独守空房。

“其实我陪你过圣诞节就很好，”福尔摩斯见华生劝不动自己有点焦虑，解释道“圣诞对我来说并没有特别的意义，对我哥哥来说肯定也是一样的。”

“我还是希望你能在圣诞和自己爱的人一起过，那会是很棒的回忆。”

“我现在怎么不是和最爱的人在一起呢？”福尔摩斯笑得狡黠，他怎么可能到这般时候还难以洞悉华生的爱意，只不过华生受伤给他的打击过于沉重，他一时没法仔细想清楚罢了。

“你当然不是……”

华生下意识地反驳，还没说完就发现了方才那句话不同寻常的含义，他艰难地消化着满溢的喜悦，逼迫自己冷静下来，说服自己，这可能只是一种礼貌用语罢了。

“那不一样，没有人会不想和家人过圣诞的……”

“你怎么不算我的家人呢？”福尔摩斯总算放下了手里的报纸，他快速俯身吻过华生的眼角，轻得不留痕迹。

“你可以是我的恋人，如果你愿意。”

华生应该只浪费了三十秒在不知所措上面，他迅速扬起脑袋追逐另一个亲吻，福尔摩斯从善如流地纠缠他甜蜜的津液，追逐躲藏的，羞涩滑嫩的舌尖。

这个吻到最后就变了味道，福尔摩斯显然第一次被情欲捕获，他毫无章法地啃咬华生裸露的脖颈，揉捏他的腰肢和臀瓣，把松垮的丝绸睡衣扯得乱七八糟，一点也不像样。

哪怕是聪明绝顶的福尔摩斯也得在情爱上栽跟头，他几乎完全忘了华生的伤还没好，最后还是华生实在被弄疼了才忍不住推开他一些。

“抱歉，抱歉……”福尔摩斯见华生疼得眼眶都红了，他马上清醒过来，手忙脚乱地爬起来，仔细检查华生背上的伤口。

“你有反应了？”

华生把这话说得无辜又下流，他的语气平淡得不可思议，似乎只是在说今天天气很不错，可惜他亮晶晶的瞳仁和上挑的嘴角又是另一番风情，反倒变成邀请了——福尔摩斯一眼就能看出他的小心思。

“不管你想什么，现在不行，”福尔摩斯不无遗憾地说“你伤还没好呢。”

“不会影响的，”华生满不在意地摆摆手“我可是医生。”

他一边说一边把福尔摩斯的衣服扯开，那根肉棒弹出来打在华生面颊上，被殷勤地舔了舔铃口的前液。

华生如果有什么想做的事，就算是福尔摩斯也不能阻止。

他含住福尔摩斯的肉冠，舌尖沿着冠状沟转了一圈，一边半支起身子，用手指抓住双球轻轻揉捏。他还努力尝试了一个深喉，却被龟头的前液狠狠呛到，只能放弃。

福尔摩斯第一次知道华生居然在性事上也这般天赋异禀，自己引以为傲的理智可能是在他高热的口腔里面蒸发殆尽了，他现在得很难才能控制住自己狠狠肏进那个小嘴的冲动。

华生主动放松喉口，模仿抽插的样子阴茎在自己的口腔内进出，实在没法含进去的地方就用手圈住上下套弄。

福尔摩斯想赶在射精之前推开他，却被不容置疑地摁住了后腰，他只抽出到一半，精液岌岌可危地喷射在齿列之间。

“你还真是，”福尔摩斯心疼地亲了亲华生被折腾得红肿的唇角“吐出来吧。”

华生偏不，他喉结动了动，把精液全数吞了。他这下才觉得累了，示意福尔摩斯躺上来陪自己睡一会。

“圣诞节真的不回去吗？”华生迷迷糊糊地问他，执着得很。

“不回去了，我们可以请哥哥来家里过圣诞，”福尔摩斯把爱人更亲密地揽进怀里。

“我未曾有过归属，除非得你相伴。”

华生在他怀里睁开眼睛，沉默了半晌。

“我只能承诺，永远爱你。”

他依旧笑着，这么回答道。

彩蛋1：

迈克洛夫特最后请哈德森太太，福尔摩斯和华生一起到老宅过圣诞，虽然华生至今也没搞清楚雷斯垂德为什么也一起来了。

彩蛋2： 

他们真的吃了火鸡。


End file.
